castlevaniafandomcom-20200223-history
Cerberus
See Carnivores for the main page Cerberus (ケルベロス Keruberosu) is a boss from the Castlevania series. He is a large dog-like being with three heads that posesses extraordinary jumping ability. In Greek myths, Cerberus (Kerberos) was the three-headed guard dog of the gates of the Underworld. Game Specific Information Castlevania: Bloodlines Cerberus fights in the same room in the Castle Entrance that the Giant Bat usually does. It only has one head in this game, and is thus commonly unofficially referred to as a Hellhound. Its hind quarters are rotted away, much like the Behemoth in Castlevania: Rondo of Blood. When it howls, the glass in the background shatters, potentially causing damage. Castlevania: Dracula X Cerberus is the first boss. He starts the fight by yowling and jumping onto the screen. He will move towards you, and, after being hit or being close to Richter, will jump back and release a flame atack that runs along the ground. He will jump forward afterwords. Castlevania: Symphony of the Night Cerberus is the boss from the Abandoned Mine. He will attack by launching fir balls from each head. The heads appear to rotate around the body. This is most evident during his rapid fire attack. He will spit a fire ball at Alucard at intervals. After a couple, he'll go into his rapid fire attack, where he unleashes a steeady stream of multi-colored fireballs in the direction he's facing. If you stand on one of the columns, he'll breath fire diagonally. If you get behind him, he'll either turn around or try to jump on you. Castlevania: Circle of the Moon Cerberus is the first boss. The player can take the Double Jump ability after defeating him. He fights much like his Symphony version. His appears much like the wargs from Symphony. Order of ecclesia While cerberus himself is not in the game a set of three glyphs using his three heads are, 2 are arm glyphs, and the other is a back glyph which is like a harmless dominus agony. Etymology In Greek mythology, Cerbers (in Greek Κέρβερος Kerberos, `demon of well'), also known as the Hound Cerberos, was the dog of Hades. He was a monster canine with three heads (although sometimes it said that he had 50 or 100), with a many-headed serpent in place of a tail. Cerbero guarded the door of Hades (the name of the Greek underworld, as well as the name of its ruler) and ensured that the dead did not leave and that the living could not enter. He was son of Equidna and Tifón (Echidna and Typhon), and the brother of Ortro/Orthrus, a two-headed hellhound. The myth of a supernatural guard-dog watching the gates of the underworld dates back to ancient Indo-European mythology. Other such watchdogs of the underworld include the blood-stained dog Garmr of Scandinavian mythology, who serves a role much akin to Cerberous, and their more benevolent cousins, the Welsh Cŵn Annwn, who were the spectral guard-dogs of the paradise otherworld Annwn. Enemy Data Trivia * Some names from the Japanese manual of Castlevania: Dracula X were poorly translated to English, that's why Cerberus is called Keruberosu in it. The Japanese versions generally use the Greek spelling, which appears to have confused translators unfamiliar with that spelling. * In Order of Ecclesia, Cerberus is not a monster in the game. Instead, there are three usuable gyphs that represent his three heads. These three gyphs are guarded by bosses in Castlevania. The player must obtain all three to go on to the final part of the castle to confront Dracula. Category:Bosses Category:Greek Monsters Category:Circle of the Moon Bosses